


Stacking the Deck

by Webdog177



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webdog177/pseuds/Webdog177
Summary: After striking a bargain with Ruby to help 'clean up' her older sister, Weiss soon realizes that the odds were never truly in her favor... [Freezerburn]





	Stacking the Deck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, or its characters. Just this travesty of a fanfic.
> 
> A/N: As I mention in my other fics – I take requests if I am able. I got a request for Freezerburn, even though I don't really write the pairing. I took it as a challenge and this is what came from that.
> 
> I took some small liberties with the characters and canon in order to make this work the way I wanted it to – basically, the members of team RWBY (along with all the other teams) each have their own separate dorm rooms next to each other, rather than a larger shared room. It's not a big change, but I felt as though I should mention that.
> 
> Enjoy.

 0 – 0 – 0

**Stacking the Deck**

0 – 0 – 0

From the very moment Weiss Schnee set her eyes on her, she knew the girl was a brute. She was crass, she was loud and lacked subtly in all things. She was uncouth, messy and had absolutely no class. She knew her type; always moving and destroying, breaking and dirtying everything she touched. There was no stopping the force of nature that was Yang Xiao Long.

"This… this is wrong." Weiss gasped, hating how breathless she sounded. She all but whimpered as she felt the girl devour her, her strong arms wrapping around her body, hands always moving, ghosting over her curves and tugging at her clothes – dirtying her, soiling her.

She hated how the girl simply chuckled at her stammered words, her chin tickling Weiss' breasts as she suckled her pale skin, her tongue painting long, painfully delicious licks over her tender nipples. She was firm and rough, whereas Weiss was soft and silky, and she was certain at the end of all of this she would be permanently marked – her perfect, porcelain chest had rarely ever seen the light of day, and now she was fully expecting for the other girl to leave a hickey.

At the very least.

"This isn't right – this isn't proper." She said again, mewling as Yang pinned her arms above her head and attacked her neck with all the force of a wild animal. If she were anyone else, Weiss could have stopped them. She would have  _hurt_ them. She would have drawn Myrtenaster and punished them for touching her in this way; for soiling her.

But she couldn't stop herself from wrenching a single arm free, winding her long fingers in her long, golden tresses and  _pulling_. The groan that traveled up from her attacker's mouth reverberated against her neck, and Weiss instinctively knew that whatever came from this, there was simply no stopping her now. It was too late, and no boundaries Weiss formed – whether from her glyphs or her white, lacy panties – would stand in her way.

"Then tell me to stop." She muttered, _growled_ , as she grazed her teeth along the thin column of Weiss' throat. The smooth skin of her chin and cheeks were decidedly different from the stubbly, scratchiness that Weiss had always assumed would be there for her first time, but she couldn't find it in her to care at this point.

She squeezed her eyes shut as torrents of images blew through her mind like a hurricane. She had always thought of lovemaking with a sense of grace and restraint; a couple fresh from their marriage, covered in a pure white sheet to conceal the shame of their nudity and just enough stimulation between them to achieve climax. But all of those thoughts went out the window with this one girl – this one, uncouth, brute of a girl. There was no shame, ho hiding and no awkwardness. There was just raw, primal urges as Yang tore the rest of her blouse apart with her bare hands.

 _'Don't stop'_ , she found herself thinking, her cheeks aflame with heat as she felt the girl reached around to grab her rear and bite the previously unblemished skin of her chest. Weiss arched her back to give Yang more access, eager to feel more as she whimpered, her voice brittle and barely there, like the tiniest snowflake fluttering through the biting wind in the middle of winter. She had no idea anyone could be as wet as she possibly was right then, and decided that she would have to dispose of her underwear when this was over and done with.

But, not before it hung from her ankles as she had her brutish, wicked way with her, Weiss though dizzily.

"I think – I think I lost the bet." Was all she managed to say, her heart fluttering like a hummingbird's as she felt Yang chuckle against the naked flesh of her breast. She inhaled the scent of her skin, slick and warm from sweat, and she could  _smell_  her own arousal climb as she was lifted up under her arms and pushed onto the counter behind her.

Weiss wasted no time in sweeping her arm out, scattering the random articles that found their homes on the counter. They clattered as they flew away, but at least the counter was cleared. Weiss turned back, her chest heaving, and whimpered again as Yang leaned forward to drag her tongue wetly across her mouth and jaw.

She knew what would happen next – she knew. She could see it in Yang's blazing eyes. She could smell it in the air, both from herself and Yang. She could taste it on her tongue as she all-but forced it inside Weiss' mouth, mewling and whining as the foreign presence that was so very wrong, but felt so very right. She knew that what happened next would be what she had only heard of in passing; mating, screwing, rutting… fucking.

 _'Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop don't stop don't stop!'_  The words in her head became a mantra as she parted her legs, wanting –  _needing_  – to feel more of her, and not willing to wait a moment longer.

0 – 0 – 0

It all started, as all things usually did, on a sunny morning at Beacon Academy.

A normal high school filled with rowdy, hormonal teenagers was usually a lively place. On any given day there would be catcalls from across the hallways, love confessions, food fights, fist fights, desperate students trying to catch up on their homework due next class, different groups of students that refused to mingle with others, the jocks, the bullies, the nerds, the popular kids, the loners and the goths, the teacher's pets, and the odd student that everyone else simply steered clear of. It was normal, and could be any given school around the world.

A high school filled with rowdy, hormonal teenagers that were in training to be Hunters and Huntresses was, at times, even worse. After all, normal high school students weren't trained in the use of weapons, or had aura to protect their bodies from damage, thus rendering collateral damage a trivial matter.

But Weiss Schnee, of course, was above all of that. As heiress to the Schnee name – and the Schnee fortune from their dust manufacturing empire – it was up to her to remain prim, proper, and simply  _better_  than the rabble that she found herself surrounded by on a daily basis. Her current team and partner notwithstanding, all of whom naturally had their own personality quirks, it was all Weiss could do to keep a level head day after day and show the rest of the student body how a  _proper_  person should behave.

Though, on days like today, with Ruby chewing on an entire plate of cookies and Blake occasionally nibbling on a tuna sandwich, her eyes glued to the pages of a book, it was certainly a challenge.

"The weather will be changing soon." Weiss murmured, keeping her back straight as she poured a generous serving of milk into her cup of tea – while she never liked the bitterness of black tea, she did enjoy it with milk – and stirring it calmly with a spoon. Picking up the cup in a practiced fashion between the thumb and index fingers, pinky extended of course, before lifting it to her glossy lips and sipping.

Ruby blinked, looking up from her plate of cookies. Blake simply flicked her eyes over the rim of her book at Weiss, her eyebrows lifting slightly.

Well, at least she had their attention. Progress.

"I guess." Ruby shrugged, swallowing a mouthful of chocolate chip and chugging a full carton of milk in a single gulp. Weiss felt her lip curl at the display, but chose not to comment. Really, the girl had improved by leaps and bounds in the weeks since becoming the leader of Team RWBY – Weiss' – leader. Before, she wouldn't have even bothered to swallow her food. But with Weiss' not-so-subtle teaching in table manners, the useless girl was slowly turning into something Weiss could work with. "It's gonna get colder, right?"

"Yes." Blake nodded, blinking slowly as flipped a page in her book. She sighed softly, tiredly. "There's no heating in our rooms anymore. I'm not really fond of the cold."

"Neither am I." Weiss replied, taking another sip of her tea. She frowned slightly, and stirred in a little more milk. "Though, I suppose it is unavoidable. With so many students and each one having their own room…" She trailed off, her words unspoken but still lingering in the air around them. What with the dust shortage with the recent White Fang raids, Beacon had to cut costs and its overall dust usage. Naturally, one of the first things to go was certain luxuries like individual heating in the dorm rooms.

"Better start fixing up our rooms then." Ruby added, holding out a cookie towards Weiss in offering. When Weiss politely waved her off, she shifted to Blake, who accepted it with a rueful grin. "Shouldn't be too difficult to add some blankets or change the furniture around." She snickered softly. "Unless you're Yang, of course. She's got her work cut out for her."

"She  _is_  nice," Blank comment, nodded slowly. "But on that, I have to agree with you."

"Right?" Ruby popped another cookie into her mouth and, at Weiss' intense stare, chewed and swallowed, smiling guiltily. "When I first came here I was afraid we would have to share dorm rooms." She continued. "You really dodged a bullet there, Blake."

Weiss blinked, her confusion growing. Blake was Yang's partner… that much was true. But she didn't know what sharing a room or not had to do with anything.

"I am not sure I follow." She hummed, setting her teacup down soundlessly using her pinky, as she was taught.

Ruby and Blake exchanged a glance; Ruby's humored and Blake's simply exasperated. Whatever it was the two girls were referring to, it was something they were privy to and Weiss was not.

"Well, I love my sister. I really do." Ruby explained, her large silver eyes darting around, as if she was afraid the blonde would suddenly show up and surprise them. Weiss didn't think so, as the girl herself told them she would be sitting breakfast out that day. "But let's just say that when she told me she was leaving for Beacon and giving me our room, I was reeeeeeally happy."

Weiss shifted her gaze to Blake, who rolled her eyes, her lips curling into a smile. "Care to elaborate?"

"What Ruby means is," The girl said, finally lowering her book. "That Yang isn't the… neatest… or the most polite person to live with." At Weiss' blank stare, she chuckled. "And, while she is a sweet girl and a great partner, she can be a bit…" She paused, choosing the right words. "Much at times."

Weiss nodded slowly, piecing together what she knew of Ruby's older sister in her mind. Aside from their interactions in lessons and mealtimes, as well as sparring and free periods, it honestly wasn't all that much. She was a great fighter, clever enough at schoolwork, and apparently a good sister. Well, better than Weiss', at any rate. So what was the problem?

"Surely she cannot be  _that_ bad." Weiss finally said, picking up her teacup again to take another sip. "Are you sure you two aren't embellishing the situation?"

The girls exchanged another exasperated look, only this time Ruby then leaned forward, her lips quirking up into a small smirk. "Oh really, Weiss? Wanna make a bet?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes slightly, feeling Blake's eyes sharp bounce between the two girls, but refused to break eye contact with her partner. When one spoke to you directly as such, it was only polite to return their attention. Decorum demanded it, after all. "I'm listening."

Ruby's smile turned as sweet at the cookies she ate. Out of all of team RWBY, she was generally the most mischievous, and her antics usually proves as much. But Weiss had gotten used to her quirky personality, and actually found it endearing in a way – almost like a little sister of her own, one she could indulge at times. Times such as now.

"Why don't you take Yang under your wing? Teach her how to be a real lady and all." Weiss had to fight to keep her eyebrows from shooting up into her hairline at that. "If anyone has a chance at cleaning her up, it's Miss Weiss Schnee."

Weiss didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. Ruby was too confident, her smile too wide. The heiress felt like there was a game, some sort of trick that she couldn't see. That she was… what was that phrase that plebeians used? Ah, yes.  _'being played'_.

But Ruby was also her team leader and partner. While immature at times, Weiss also knew that the younger girl only had her best interests at heart, and would never knowingly trick her. She might annoy Weiss and irritate her often enough, but never trick her.

"Are you certain?" Weiss said carefully, flicking her eyes towards Blank in silent permission. As Yang was Blake's partner, it wouldn't do be proper to do anything without her permission first and foremost. The dark-haired girl nodded, her yellow eyes sparking with what Weiss assumed to be interest. Permission granted, it seemed. "You may not even recognize her afterwards."

Ruby laughed, picking up another cookie and holding it out in a toast. "Weiss, trust me. I am counting on that. Buuuut I'd understand if making a bet like this wasn't  _proper_ …"

Weiss sniffed at the verbal bard, setting her cup of tea on the table and picking up one of few remaining cookies. "You forget, you dunce, I am a Schnee." She held out her cookie to touch Ruby's. "And Schnee's never run from a challenge."

0 – 0 – 0

Thirty minutes later found Weiss walking through the dormitory hallways, feelings slightly dirty. Her earlier bravado of rising to the challenged set by Ruby evaporated when she mused and mulled on just what they had been competing for. And then Blake just  _had_  to open her mouth, suggesting a prize that she felt would benefit either Ruby or Weiss.

If Weiss were to, against all odds, prove successful in grooming Yang to be a lady, then Ruby would step down as the leader for team RWBY – albeit temporarily, since Ozpin still insisted on the girl's placement being permanent – and let Weiss lead the team for a while. That all seemed well and good to Weiss; maybe given time, she could show the others how their teamwork and grades could improve if she led them. She still believed Ruby could be a great team leader and Huntress given time… but there was still other ways she could help.

On the other hand, if she weren't as successful as she had boasted in helping Yang, Weiss' sacrifice was much more personal. Blake had suggested – at Ruby's gleeful laugh and clapping – that if Weiss should lose the bet she would hand over her beloved Myrtenaster to Ruby. Again, not permanently. But as Ruby's hobby was weapons and the tinkering with said weapons, it had been all Weiss could do to keep her leaders hands off her gleaming, perfect weapon.

And now that she actually agreed to the wager and put Myrtenaster up at collateral…

The situation didn't put her at ease in the slightest. She couldn't get Ruby's smug smile out of her head, or Blake's amused expression on her typically blank visage. But, she was determined not to let the others get the better of her –  _because she was a Schnee, and Schnees did not back down! –_ and lifted her chin defiantly, pushing the thoughts in the back of her head instead.

She was overthinking this. Weiss knew that. Blake was right; Yang was nice, a great partner. Perhaps she may not be the most quiet or cleanest individual around – Weiss recalled the girl having similar eating habits to her younger sister – and could do with some lessons on polite topics to talk about, but surely she couldn't be as bad as Ruby made her out to be. And if anyone was in the position to bring someone up the social ladder, it was Weiss Schnee.

 _'Nothing to worry about,'_  she thought, finally coming to a stop outside Yang's room. It was nestled right between Ruby and Blake's own rooms, with Weiss' on the far side of Ruby's. She raised her hand and primly rapped on the door with her knuckles, emitting three sharp  _'clacks'_  as she stood back and waited. Good manners, she thought, would be what started this whole thing on the right foot, and then she could see where Yang stacked up.

She waited. And waited. Her hand came up and knocked again, louder this time. The seconds trickled by and her mood slowly started to sour.

She cleared her throat. "Yang? Can I have a work?" Addressing the door was  _not_  her idea of polite decorum, but she couldn't exactly start unless they were face to face, could they? And still, there was no answer. Weiss frowned slightly, turning to spare a look down the hallway before turning the doorknob, fretting for a moment over what could possibly be construed from her sneaking into the other girl's room.

All thoughts fled from her mind when she pushed the door open and was met with chaos. Complete, and utter chaos. The modest rooms that had been afforded for them for the duration of their stay at Beacon were tiny in comparison to her own back in Atlas, but still quite serviceable as students of Beacon. But at least Weiss didn't leave clothing strewn about the floor or equipment cluttered on various surfaces.

Yang, it seemed, had absolutely no reservations with turning her room into an armory and open-air wardrobe. At least, that's what the chaos reminded Weiss of. Shirts and pants, socks and what looked suspiciously like underwear – though they couldn't be… after all  _who_  would leave their bras and panties out like that?! – were piled here and there, and on the small kitchenette in the corner, where should be an assortment of drinks and snacks procured by students at their leisure, was a box of ammunition, assorted metal parts and what looked to be a legitimate, old-fashioned ammo press.

Weiss wrinkled her nose at the sharp scent of oil and polish and elemental dust, muttering "What did I get myself into..." to herself. She curled her lip as small motes of dust floated through the air in front of her eyes, as if taunting her opulent sensibilities.

"Uh, my room, apparently."

Weiss' heart leapt into her throat, her hand raising to cover her mouth as a small squeak escaped her. She wondered what she could  _possibly_  say to explain her being there, other than the fact that the two girls were on the same team together. Really, if there was some kind of problem, Blake or Ruby – as their team leader and Yang's sister – would be the more likely candidate to infiltrate her room as Weiss had just done.

But, perhaps unfortunately, all sensible reasons had fled her mind, still recovering from her surprise. Her experiences with Yang, while more often than the average student, were surprising few and far between. She was friends and teammates with the girl, but just that. They weren't particularly close, simply on the same team.

She didn't even know what her favorite food was.

But as she stood in front of the girl, Weiss swallowed, feeling suddenly out of her depth. She had forgotten just how  _tall_  Yang was, towering over Weiss by at least half a head, even with her heels. Her long yellow hair fell over her shoulders and down her back in cascading waves, and her eyes – lilac and slanted  _just_  so, giving a slightly exotic look to her otherwise attractively heart shaped face. Weiss distantly noticed that, while the sisters different greatly in terms of their physical appearance, the shapes of their faces were at least similar.

However, the expression on Yang's face was distinctly different than any Ruby ever wore. Where Ruby was all naiveté and jubilation, Yang was all experience; scrutinizing and intimidating. And Weiss certainly did not like the way she was looking at her at the moment, her lips pulling up into an odd little smirk as she waited there, her arms crossed over her impressive chest and her hip cocked to one side. Weiss felt her hackles rise as the flippant, uncaring attitude that seemed to poor off the other girl, despite the fact that Weiss had been caught snooping around in her room.

"If you're looking for Rubes…" Yang began, trailing off as she shut the door and walked over to the desk by her bed, where she set down her book bag.

Weiss held up her hand for her to halt, partially for the girl to not jump to any conclusions, and partially to calm her heart down further. "Actually, I was looking for you." She said finally, watching her blonde eyebrows climb into her bangs.  _'That is better,'_  she thought; the look of mild surprise was preferable that the discomfort she showed at having caught her in her room alone. She cleared her throat. "I apologize for letting myself in. I knocked and called for you, but—"

"It's fine, no biggie." Yang waved her concern away with a negligible wave of her hand and Weiss felt herself be taken aback. Not so much by how quickly Yang had gotten over her surprise presence, but from how uncaring she seemed, and – well…

Weiss Schnee was not used to being interrupted. Not at all.

"No," She said firmly, folding her hands in front of her stomach. "It was improper of me to enter your room without your permission, even if I am your teammate. Please accept my apologies." Yang blinked, watching Weiss silently for a moment – perhaps mulling her apology over, Weiss assumed. Eventually, she shrugged and walked over to the window, opening it and switching on a small desk fan beside it.

"Alrighty. No harm done, no worries, Weiss-cream."

Weiss swallowed, fidgeting in her shoes. Her irritation at the unfavorable name fell into second place behind her sudden and inexplicable feeling of being out of place. "Can we talk?"

Yang had already sat down at a stool by the kitchenette, having pulled a bottle of water from the small refrigerator, taken a long drink, and turned her attention to the pile of ammunition and dust canisters scattered across the counter.

"By all means. What can I help ya with?"

Weiss frowned, not at all used to being so casually ignored in someone's presence. Even Ruby and Blake paid more attention to Weiss than Yang did at that moment, and Weiss didn't quite know how to interpret that. So she waited, having been taught from such a young age that a lady simply does not help herself to a seat in someone else's room unless it was offered.

"Can we talk about you?' Weiss tried again, fidgeting and reprimanding herself at the same time. She doubted Yang saw. She seemed far too busy collecting dust and pressing it into shells – likely for her Ember Celica, now that Weiss thought about it – to pay close attention to her. But, surprisingly, Yang nodded, humming affirmatively.

Well, Weiss mused, at least she was listening. Progress.

"So," She began, suddenly becoming aware of how ridiculous the situation was. Should she come right out and admit that she made a wager with the girl's little sister? She didn't think Yang was the type to make things difficult for her, but then again, they had basically turned her into some kind of social experiment. Now that she thought about it, that wasn't very proper of her. "Since you mentioned Ruby, you should know that I was talking to her this morning. And she thought that perhaps I would –"

"She talked you into cleaning me up, didn't she?" Yang asked, effectively killing the words in Weiss' throat. Weiss had to remember to shut her mouth as to 'not let the flies in', as she hear others say, and her mouth closed with a sharp clack. As much as she was relieved that  _that_  was now out in the open, now she knew, without a doubt, that she had been taken for a ride.

"So," Weiss said slowly, looking down at where her fingers were intertwined. "Is Ruby after anything in particular? Or is this some kind of practical joke on me?"

Yang said nothing for a moment, instead watching as she carefully pulled completed shells from her press and slipping then into the ammo box at the edge of the counter. "I don't think she is after anything in  _particular_ , Princess." She smirked, flashing her teeth in Weiss direction. She brushed her hands together, her task complete, and wiped her dirty hands on an even dirtier, oily rag. Weiss bristled at the jibe and the disgusting display, but refused the comment on either. "She's been saying this for a while now, having you or Blake try and change me – turn me into something else." She learned back on her stool, splaying her long, bare legs out relaxingly. Weiss flicked her eyes across them, her gaze pausing for a few moments, and then returned to the girl's face. From her smug grin – one disturbingly similar to the one Ruby wore that very morning – it seemed as though her eyes had lingered just one moment too long.

"Make me into a proper lady, or something." Yang continued, waving her hand around in the air as if to catch a similar term, seeming to settle on 'proper lady'. She nodded, satisfied, before tossing the soiled rag into the sink behind her. "I'm amazed it took her this long, really."

Weiss tried – she really tried – not to sniff, her humor having definitely been chafed from this particular development. She had the sneaking suspicion that Yang found this whole situation amusing, which didn't help matters much. But, then again, this whole thing had been a risk from the start.

"So, what was it?" Yang asked, turning back to the ammo press, her smirk firmly in place. "A bribe? A bet? I can imagine her roping you into something like this with some kind of carrot or something."

Well, then. Weiss was learning all sorts of things about Ruby today, it seemed. "A wager – a bet, if you will." She said. There wasn't much use in keeping the truth from Yang at this point. It sounded as though the girl were expecting it all, anyhow. "To see if I could… well, yes. It seems that you already are aware, aren't you?" A wager to see if she could make Yang behave more like a lady, from the cleanliness of her room, right down to her how she talked with people and carried herself. In retrospect it all seemed incredibly foolish. Silly in the kindest words. Offensive in the worst.

"What did you bet?" She hadn't looked up from her work, sorting the dust into a dirty paper scoop and sifting it into the press.

Weiss felt her lip curl even as she formed the word. "Myrtenaster."

"I'll get it back. Don't you worry your pretty little head, Weissy." Still she didn't look up as she addressed Weiss. She almost seemed resigned to it, like she knew she would have to get her sword back from Ruby and Blake, like she had expected to from the start.

"I don't think that's really ness-"

"I insist. And you  _were_  taken for a ride, believe me." Yang looked back for a moment, her smirk widening before she winked. Weiss bristled, her temper flaring as  _yet again_ having been interrupted. Despite the situation she found herself in, having been tricked by her partner into this… this… farce, and having been handily caught, she was beginning to grow tired of her attitude.

Weiss cast a look around the room again, and the various collections of equipment, tools and clothing that made up Yang's possessions. In her own room back in Atlas – even here in Beacon, for that matter – she would never allow anyone to see such a shameful display as a messy closet, never mind an entire room. She turned back to the blonde, just in time to watch her take another drink from her bottle of water. She sighed heavily, wiping her chin on her sleeve, her grin widening at Weiss' disgusted stare.

"Ruby  _was_  honest about one thing, though." Weiss simply couldn't help herself. Even if Yang wasn't being unkind – if a little uncaring about her situation – to her, the fact of the matter was that Wiess was a Schnee. And she expected a bit more civility from people she associated with, regardless of the circumstances. And this girl – this girl – was her teammate. She certainly expected better. "You, Yang, are a mess."

She said nothing for a long time. She merely stared at her, her eyes not quite focused. "I guess I am." She finally muttered, shaking her head. Her long blonde hair shook slightly with the motion, the light drifting in from the window catching on the bright locks. Her hair, Weiss suddenly noticed, was perhaps the cleanest thing in the entire room.

Except for her, naturally.

Weiss stood there, taken aback at the sheer indifference that Yang excluded. It almost sounded like resignation, as if she knew for a fact that there was simply no helping her. Or, worse yet, that she didn't  _want_ to be helped. There was a lot of different between the two, and neither of them Weiss could fully appreciate.

"At least tell me you will not leave your room in such a condition after you leave Beacon."

Weiss was not impressed when she actually rolled her eyes at the question.

"I always leave my rooms the same as I found them." She dropped her tools and stood from her stool, giving her an exasperated look from underneath her golden mane. "Just like Ruby does when she leaves. And just like Blake will when she leaves. Just like  _you_ ," She pointed directly at Weiss. "When you will leave Beacon. We have a few years here, so you don't need to worry much about that yet, right?"

Weiss was quiet through her short speech, trying to decide if she was witnessing a temper tantrum or simple honesty. "Well, if you are finished complaining at my observations…"

Yang folded her arms across her chest, a single yellow eyebrow quirking as she leaned back on the counter. "Now that you mention it, you still haven't stopped complaining about how my elbows touch the table when I eat." She responded flatly. "And I say that if that is your biggest worry, you have nothing to complain about, Princess."

Weiss felt her lips pinch in irritation at her teammate's tone. "It's uncouth manners, Yang. My parents taught me from a young age to act properly at the dinner table."

"Screw them."

Weiss' eyes went wide, certain that she had never heard something so – so – rude spoken of her family, her loved ones. But it had just happened, right there in front of her. It was enough to bring a rising heat to her face, and Weiss wasn't sure if what she was feeling was annoyance or outright anger.

"Apologize." She said immediately. No,  _Demanded._

"Nope."

"I am a Schnee." Weiss said simply, as though that explained everything.

"Your point being?" Yang retorted stubbornly. "And if this really is your biggest worry," She waved her hand around her room. "Then you and Rubes are sure to be BFFs."

Weiss wrung her hands together tightly, certain now that what she was feeling was nothing but anger for the girl now.

"I had thought that you were smart. While not polite, but had a good head on your shoulders." She hissed, no shortage of bitterness leaking through her tone. "At the very least I thought you were a good enough person not to insult those whom you have never met. But I suppose that is just too much to ask."

Yang really couldn't have looked more indifferent is she tried, and it only served to push her temper further, her blood boiling in her ears. "Look, Princess; you sneak in here, tell me that you've made a bet on me, and tell me in some kind of messy commoner or something. How are I supposed to react?"

"I said  _no_  such—"

"Not in so many words, but you meant as much." Yang gave Weiss a withering stare before turning around on her stool and pulling her work towards her again, plucking another dirty rag from a rack nearby and wiping at assorted metal pieces scattered around the counter. "Go ahead and tell the others I'm beyond help. There's a good girl."

Weiss tried to force herself to speak. To bite back some kind of scathing comment at the clear dismissal. To shoot down the taller girl and remind her that having the will – the fortitude – to better oneself was a worthwhile endeavor. But she couldn't; she was still shaking in rage.

 _'How… dare she!'_  she thought, turning on her heel and stalking out of the room. How dare she behave in such a disrespectful manner when she had come to offer her help!

She marched through the door to the hallway, her chin held high – though she couldn't help but slam the door on her way out – and left, determined to forget all this unpleasantness and find another way to convince Blake and Ruby to return her Myternaster.

0 – 0 – 0

Sleep did not come easy to Weiss that night.

After her initial confrontation with Yang – and soon after, deciding that Ruby and Blake were right in that the girl was quite beyond help – she had strode directly to the training arena to blow off steam. She had always believed in turning the other cheek, in rising above petty squabbles and learning to better yourself in the process. But if there was good advantage in living in a school for Hunters, it was that she found a good fight was much more therapeutic than stewing in silent anger.

She later apologized to Pyrrha. She couldn't say sorry to Jaune, of course, as he was still unconscious, but she did feel better than earlier at least. Even without her beloved Myrtenaster, she was still formidable with her glyphs. She felt lighter, unburdened. It was simpler to not think about the infuriating blonde brawler in the heat of battle.

As she retired to her room, where she had no defense from the increasingly guilty thoughts that crept up on her life a horrific creature, she started to feel the weight of the cruel words she had said to her teammate. She had always been a prompt sleeper, trying to sleep early and soundly, as to be completely rested the next day. Rest was important to everyone, of course. But it felt like the creature skittering through her mind stole any comforts she usually had found in her bed away, leaving her with her guilt.

She was pretty sure Yang, with her mess of a room, did not sleep comfortably as she did most nights.

Sure, it was the girl's own preference how she lived, and what kind of squalor she chose to sleep in. And yes she was crass, impolite and insulted her family. But really, Weiss had deserved it, in a way. She  _had_  basically insulted Yang – no matter the intention – by making a bet with her sister behind her back and being caught red handed. If Weiss had been in Yang's position, how would she have reacted?

More regally and polite, surely… but she still would have been very put out about it.

"I owe her an apology, don't I?" Her darkened ceiling held no answer – there was just the flickering shadows and whisper from the wind as she turned over, knowing sleep would not be an easy feat that night.

0 – 0 – 0

She waited in front of the door for a while, steeling herself for what she knew she had to do. Weiss always believed that when in the wrong – as she was – the best a person could do was look a person in the eye and offer a heartfelt apology. But she wouldn't deny that being back here again so soon was intimidating her.

She inhaled slowly, held her breath, and knocked on the door three times. She waited, silence meeting her.

Awkwardness began to be replaced with mild annoyance, the sensation of déjà vu very real as she knocked again, hearing muted noises inside the room but seeing no indication of whether or not she had been heard.

 _'Here we go again…'_  she though, opening the door and calling out before she was all the way inside. "Yang? It's me. I've come to apologize…" She was once again cut short. In the short time she had known her teammate, she had yet to see her wearing anything less that her Beacon uniform, or her regular clothing. And, granted, her usual cut-offs lefts very little to the imagination, as did the jacket she normally wore – which, of course, only barely was able to keep her breasts in one place –, but now, surprisingly, or not so surprisingly as this was the girl's private room, Weiss had the fortune of seeing Yang wearing far, far less than normal.

The girl was a fighter. That much was obvious from the way she moved across the room. Her long, bare legs stretched on and on from a pair of yellow panties. Her abdomen, toned and lean, shined with sweat; she clearly had been working out, judging from the punching bag still swinging slightly in the far corner of the room. Her arms were wrapped in dirty, grey cloth, and glistened with excretion. The small sports bra she wore was just that; small, and soaked with copious amounts of sweat. Finally, as Weiss' eyes dragged themselves away from the taller girl's chest, she swallowed, locking her eyes with Yang's own lilac orbs.

"Welcome back," She said as Weiss stared, her lips twitching up into a small smirk. "Come in. Make yourself at home." She picked up a towel from a seemingly random pile of clothes on the floor and flung it over her shoulders, turning away to walk towards the kitchenette sick.

Weiss took a moment to will the flush in her cheeks away, the fact that she may as well have walked in on her teammate during the most  _inopportune_ time, and took another deep breath.

"I'm intruding –"

"Don't worry, Princess. I'm inviting you in my room." Yang replied, her voice lilting slightly with both exasperation and what sounded suspiciously like sarcasm. But as it couldn't have possibly have been sarcasm, Weiss chose to overlook it. "Now you can't be accused of being impolite, right?"

Weiss struggled with the urge to play with the front of her skirt or fiddle with her fingers as her eyes darted around the room; the piles of clothing and tools, the dirty countertop stacked high with gunpowder and shells. Anywhere except the nearly naked Yang Xiao Long.

"Thank you." She finally said in a small voice. With nothing else to do, she walked to the edge of the bed and waited while Yang splashed water on her face and neck, and then dried herself off with the surprisingly clean-looking towel. She tossed the thing away after finishing, and then turned towards Weiss, her face grim.

"Look, Weiss, I'm sorry about yesterday." She said, breaking into the silence and Weiss' thoughts. "I was kind of a bitch to you, and you didn't deserve it."

Weiss looked away, once again unprepared for the girl's choice in language. "I actually came to apologize, as well. It wasn't my place to judge you or your lifestyle."  _'There'_ , she thought. It was done. It wasn't quite the same as looking her in the eye and apologizing, but it was close enough.

"Eh. Don't worry about it." Yang shrugged, walking over to another pile of clothes and bent down to pull a uniform top from it's' depths. Weiss' eyes flicked to the girl as she stretched her arms above her head to pull the shirt over her head, and slipped her arms through the sleeves. It took her a moment to pull her hair through the hole in the neck, but at least then she was clothed.

Except for her legs, of course.

"But," Yang continued as she searched for said skirt through the mountain of clothes around the bed. Honestly, Weiss thought as she wrinkled her nose, was she not able to use a closet? "You do know that you were taken for a ride, right?"

Weiss nodded. "Yes, I am starting to realize that."

"So, what's the plan, then?"

Weiss blinked. Plan? What plan? Her brow furrowed as Yang found a uniform skirt, and stepped into them, wiggling her hips slightly as she pulled it up and fastened them with the zipper.

"I'm not sure I'm following."

It was Yang's turn to blink, looking up curiously as she brushed by Weiss to snatch her bag from the bedside desk. Weiss felt herself grow warm as the girl passed, not really used to the level of familiarity. Sure, Ruby liked to hug her – or, as the overly excitable girl would say, glomp Weiss – but for some reason that didn't bother her as much as Yang's sudden closeness did. As she backed away, Weiss wondered in what she was feeling was offense at the brusque familiarity, or simply bashfulness.

"Well, you're not going to let Ruby get away with it, are you?" Yang asked, picking up the bag and pulling it over her shoulder. With her bag and uniform, she almost looked like an average, everyday student at Beacon.

If it only wasn't for her outrageous hair… and chest, of course.

"I'm not sure what you are suggesting, Yang." Acting? Cheating? She couldn't really imagine Yang doing either of those. Intimidation, maybe. But she found it hard to believe that Yang would actually choose to intimidate her Myrtenaster from Blake or Ruby.

"Well, you and I both know I can't pretend to be a 'real lady'," She rose her hands up to produce air quotes at the term, her face twisting in distaste. "to save my live." She finished fastening her uniform and stood here, her hands on her hips expectantly. "So? Who's holding onto your letter opener?"

"Blake." Weiss replied, not even bothering to correct her on her weapon's name. The 'letter opener' – as Yang had so eloquently put it – was a finely tuned piece of dust-operated weaponry… not some mere random stationary. But after being in her room twice in two days, Weiss had begun to understand the other girl's thought process. And, apparently, if you couldn't hit another person in the face and break their nose with it, it might have been a useless school supply.

"She does seem trustworthy." Yang muttered, nodding. "So, you wanna just ask her nicely to hand it over? Or do you wanna go the more direct approach?"

So, it seemed as though Yang  _wasn't_  above intimidation and coercion. Weiss had to remind herself that, while Yang was her teammate and an apparently good friend, she was still very crass and uncouth. "I don't think either of those will work, Yang."

The patient, yet bemused look that Yang sent her was borderline pitying. "You really are too nice, Weiss-cream."

Weiss felt her cheeks grow hot again, and she wasn't quite sure why.

"Welp, come on then." Yang said, hefting her bag over her shoulder. "Rubes hasn't won her little bet yet, has she? Let's see what you got, Princess." She walked past Weiss again and opened the door, holding it open. As she shook her head tiredly she could help but think that yes, Ruby had pretty much already won. Even  _if_  Yang was the sort of girl who was capable of holding the door open for others. There was simply no way she could turn such an outspoken, crass girl as Yang Xiao Long into a lady.

Weiss found that her daily weekend routine was very different with Yang accompanying her. After breakfast, if the weather was clear enough, Weiss would walk around the grounds of beacon, simply enjoying the warm weather while she could, an air of calm and grace as she strolled. And, naturally, if she were to walk past one of the many people who would try to start up conversations with her, she would oblige, within reason.

With Yang in tow, however, she had to contend with the odd whistle or catcall that usually was saved for the brawler from others walking by. Cardin Winchester, an equally crass individual with an unpleasant face and sneer, just had to stop and make a comment.

"Finally made the switch from hot dogs to tacos, eh, Xiao Long?" He teased, though his tone told Weiss that his words were anything but a friendly jab. "I shoulda known; after all, you never showed much of an interest in me!"

"At least  _she_  knows how to please a girl!" Yang shot back, her smirk firmly in place, earning an angry scowl and rude gesture in return. Weiss was certain that by the end of the day, every single blood vessel in her cheeks would be irrecoverably damaged. Though, privately, she had to admit there was some kind of perverse satisfaction in actually hearing such barbaric comments in person.

She found herself almost hoping that Cardin would pick a fight, just so she could release some of her pent up stress on the boy.

By the time Weiss finished her walk with Yang she had shot down no less than three ideas for getting her Myrtenaster back from Blake. And she was being generous by calling them ideas. One of them actually was a suggestion that Weiss seduce her beloved rapier out of their teammate. Weiss promptly shut down that idea before it even had time to percolate in her mind.

Weiss was forced to admit that by lunch time, Yang was a terrible influence on her – a terrible influence indeed.

"What the hell is that?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed as she nodded towards Weiss' plate.

"It's a salad. You have heard of them, yes?"

"No. I meant  _those_." Yang pointed rudely towards Weiss' cutlery. "Just how many forks to do really need?"

"Don't be crass." Sniffed Weiss, reaching for the fork on the far right. As it happened, she had three. But reasoning with the barbarian would only make her lose concentration and use – Gods forbidding – the incorrect fork for her slices of fruit.

"That wasn't crass. If I was being crass, I'd say don't be a fucking  _pussy_  and use one damn fork."

Heat once again exploded onto Weiss' face, and she lowered her head. "I will never get Myrtenester back." She moaned aloud.

"If you used one fork instead of a billion, you could probably buy a new Myrtenaster with how much money you save."

Weiss lifted her head, staring at her teammate, aghast. "Are you being serious?"

"Absolutely." Yang grinned.

Huffing, Weiss stabbed at her apple slice with her fork, forcing into her mouth with all the delicacy of Ruby devouring a plate of cookies as she glared at Yang. The smirk she gave the heiress was absolutely infuriating.

"There you go. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Weiss sniffed and looked away, chewing at her apple piece. She was just happy her old instructors weren't there to see her now. Even such a small defiant act as this felt like she was breaking a hundred rules of decorum and the entire way she lived her life around.

But maybe, she thought, that was the whole reason why her heart thumped so hard in her chest. The times she found herself in the sparring ring, or facing down the black, soulless maw of a Grimm was enough to get her adrenalin spiking and her blood pumping in her ears. And now she felt the same excitement inside at something as simple and satisfying as getting Yang to just  _shut up_  about using so many forks.

Maybe there was something to this crassness, after all.

The afternoon passed in a flash. The evening that seemed to spring up out of nowhere was much the same as before. The more time Weiss spent with Yang, the more time she spent playing off each other's quirks and habits. They traded words back and forward, disagreeing more than agreeing. Weiss found herself beginning to force her mind to accept the fact that she most likely lost this bet, and that she would have to surrender her Myrtenaster to Ruby for however long the girl wanted to examine it; a week, or two at best.

There were worst things, honestly.

"I don't care what you think," Weiss said, jabbing a finger into Yang's chest as she pointed towards the pile of junk and ammo press on the kitchenette in the girl's room. "It is filthy and dangerous as it is. You will clean up the dust this  _instant_."

"You know, you're cute when you're angry." Yang said, leering at Weiss. The heiress was certain the temperature in her cheeks was escalating – but whether from anger or embarrassment, she wasn't quite sure.

"Yang..." Weiss hissed.

"Weiss." Yang simpered back.

"You're absolutely impossible! I've never met someone so infuriating! I thought Ruby was bad, but she clearly learned all there is to know about irritation people from you!"

Yang's lips stretched into an even wider smirk. "Now you're actually kinda hot."

Weiss stood on her toes, but still only barely reached Yang's nose, and narrowed her eyes to slits. "You will clean. Your. Fucking. Counter. This instant." She could feel her blood pumping in her ears, and her chest heaving. But the absolutely infuriating grin that lingered on Yang's lips only made it worse.

"Fuck you, Princess."

"You aren't even good enough to kiss me." Weiss snapped. She didn't know  _where_  that had come from! Only a single day spend in Yang's presence was enough to corrupt her. Drag her down to her level.

She squeaked when Yang grabbed her, barely able to realize what was happening until it was too late – Yang pressing her mouth up against her own.

The – the nerve! The audacity of it all! Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as she tasted the meat and cheese sandwich Yang had eaten earlier, and felt the girl's wet, forceful lips against her own until she pulled away.

She hissed aloud, slapping Yang across the face with a sharp  _'crack'_ , hard enough for Weiss' palm to immediately sting from the impact. Her own breathing came in short bursts, leaving her hot and angry and lightheaded. Adrenalin seemed to course through her veins from nowhere.

Yang only smirked, her eyes flashing a deep crimson. Her tongue darting out to sweep across her own lips, licking the balm that Weiss had used to keep her lips soft and moist and always perfect.

All but snarling, Weiss reached up and grabbed the front of Yang's uniform, pulling the girl's face down and smashing their lips together so hard their teeth clacked. Yang was warm and firm whereas she was cold and soft. Yang was everything she wasn't. She was a  _Schnee_  and Yang was a nobody; a crass, uncouth barbarian.

Weiss' anger bubbled up to the surface, and she bit down on Yang's lip hard, earning a heavy groan against her mouth. She was a messy bundle of nerves and anger and excitement, and her body trembled as she ran her nails down the girl's arms. She wanted to hurt her, corrupt her, and she had corrupted Weiss. She wanted to make her ache the same way she was aching, deep down inside her, ever since Yang had suddenly kissed her.

Weiss knew instinctively that control was all but gone the moment Yang reached up and snatched her forearms, pulling her flush against her body. Her uniform that she normally kept pressed and cleaned and neat, stood almost no change against Yang as her hands slipped underneath her shirt and kneaded the naked flesh of her abdomen. In all of Weiss' physical training, whether as a Huntress or not, she never felt like she was playing as dangerous a game as the one she was playing at this moment, having Yang pull apart her blouse inch by inch, the buttons popping off and disappearing off into the corners of the room, never to be found again.

Weiss felt Yang's tongue drift across her chin, her lips, and she opened her mouth in acceptance, sucking it greedily, breaking at least six rules of decorum she had sworn never to break in her life. But – insane and deplorable as it sounded – she actually felt  _rewarded_  by the low groan that reverberated from Yang's throat. She felt dirty, sullied and corrupted, and Weiss wanted  _more_.

_More._

She truly didn't know what she wanted, but as she felt Yang's hands slip down towards her skirt, and the other up to her supple chest, her body began to move instinctively, as though it knew what she wanted and her mind did not. In a desperate attempt to listen to her body instead of her mind, Weiss moved her hands up to frantically pull and tug at her own clothing, working at the final button of her blouse for a few moments, before frustration winning over patience and she just ripped her blouse open, followed quickly by her frilly white brassiere. The thing cost more than an average person' entire wardrobe, but Weiss couldn't care less as this point, and mewled loudly as Yang took a puffy nipple into her mouth and sucked.

She couldn't care less about the irony of it all, desperately kicking off her heels and feeling the sting of a random article on the floor against her sock-clad feet. She felt hot all over, and her body simply wanted more.

She could have stopped Yang. Weiss was certain that if she said so, Yang would stop whatever she was doing and let her go. Weiss would simply have to push the taller girl away, cover her porcelain chest and remind Yang that she was a Schnee, and Schnee's did not behave this way.

Instead she wished they were in her own room, where the floor was neat and tidy, and her bed was clean and sheets pressed, and nothing stood between them and the culmination of where this was headed.

"This… this is wrong." She gasped, whimpering as Yang devoured her. The brawler wrapped her arms around her body, tugging and groping and touching everywhere she could reach. Her hands ghosted over her curves and ran her nails up and down the soft, naked skin of Weiss chest.

"This isn't right. It's not proper." She mewled, feeling her arousal pool wetly between her thighs as hands slipped under her skirt to squeeze her rear. She could almost hear her sister's voice in her head, saying that she was a poor excuse for a Schnee to allow such an uncouth, barbaric, rude  _girl_  to touch her in such a way.

She would rather have reached down and snaked her own hands in Yang's skirt, if the girl would only give her a chance. She sufficed for reaching up to Yang's head and winding her fingers in the girl's long, blonde hair, tugging as roughly as she could manage. Yang groaned heavily in response, the vibration from her throat traveling through to Weiss's mouth, making her knees weaken.

"Then tell me to stop." Yang growled, moving her lips down to Weiss' throat and biting the soft, unblemished skin there. She didn't. She couldn't. She  _wouldn't_. Not when every brush of her hips against Yang's sent tremors and wonderful, delicious shocks through her body, making her hiss and her toes and fingers curl.

Weiss had often fantasized about lovemaking; where she would lay in a large, regal-looking bed with her pure white wedding dress nearby. Whomever she married would hover over her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear while slowly, deliciously sliding in and out of her, stroking her nerves and bringing her to sweet climax.

But now, Weiss couldn't have cared less that her school uniform was ripped apart, her skirt bunched up around her hips while she was all but pushed up onto the counter of the dorm room, ammunition casings and dust scattering all around her as her legs hooked around Yang's waist, bringing her as close as she could as the girl trailed her lips across her swollen, sensitive nipples and her hand buried in her panties.

She just didn't fucking  _care_. All that mattered anymore was the brilliant, molten core of pleasure that she felt when Yang slipped her long finger's inside her, when she curled the digits and pressed her thumb up against her wet, aching flesh, making her hiss and mewl and roll her hips against her.

She gasped and moaned and swore when she felt Yang dexterously snatch her wrists, pinning her arms above her head. Her lips opened, accepting Yang's mouth as her finger's worked their amazing corruption on her person. She couldn't think properly anymore and she didn't even want to. She just wanted to feel  _more._

"You still haven't told me to stop, you know." Yang muttered, licking her lips and hissing when Weiss wrenched a single hand free from the girl's grip and wound her fingers in her golden tresses, pulling as hard as she could.

"Don't – Don't you  _fucking_  dare stop." Weiss whispered, her eyes narrowing to slits. Yang smirked, her own crimson eyes meeting Weiss' as she pressed her lips up against Weiss again.

The heiress began to move her hips again, and their surroundings fell away.

0 – 0 – 0

Ruby watched Weiss carefully for a few minutes as she stirred her bowl of cereal, occasionally taking a big bite of her breakfast, before finally clearing her throat.

"That's, um, that's a nice scarf you got there, Weiss." She said softly.

Weiss had to admit, Ruby did sound genuine in her compliment, if a bit surprised. She could understand why, of course; the orange piece of fabric was her sister's, after all.

She was not surprised in the least that morning when she had woken up – in Yang's room, naturally – and found a number of marks all across her once perfect and unblemished neck. What did surprise her was how little she actually cared about it. After all, the marks on her neck were nothing compared to the blemishes and bruises on her breasts and thighs. She didn't even want to think about the absolute  _mess_ that had been made between her legs right after the fact, having taken a shower immediately following her little tryst with her teammate.

"Well, it  _is_  getting cooler out, as I told you the other day." Weiss chose instead to deflect, feeling the blush rise to her cheeks as she recalled everything that happened the night before.

"Well, I like the scarf." Ruby insisted, her smile wide and carefree. "It looks nice on you; a little change is good now and then, huh?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, thinking of how she could use that to get Ruby to change out of her hooded cloak in the near future. "You know, speaking of change… about out little bet…"

Ruby sighed and waved her hand. "You know what? Don't even worry about it, Weiss. It was a stupid idea in the first place. Besides," She spooned a portion of cereal into her mouth, chewed and swallowed. Weiss ignored the poor table manners. "I saw you spending, like, the entire day with Yang yesterday. I'd say that's a win for you, right?"

That actually surprised Weiss, but she tried not to let her face betray her – she hadn't actually expected Ruby to bow out so easily. Still, even if it was a nice peace offering from the younger girl, Weiss wasn't one to simply give up.

"Actually, I was going to offer you to borrow Myrtenaster for one week, no strings attached." Weiss said, setting her cup of tea down beside her toast and eggs. "You were absolutely right. There is no turning Yang into a real lady."

"You can say that again." Ruby muttered, her grin rueful. The two partners shared a laugh, and Ruby took another bite of her cereal.

"Either way, I would feel better about our deal if you accepted Myrtenaster. You wanted to examine it, yes?" At Ruby's nod, Weiss smiled. "I trust you will not do anything dangerous with it?"

"Of course not! I know it's your baby, just like Crescent Rose is mine! I'll totally treat her well."

"Then I insist you keep it for one week, provided I use it for sparring and classes."

"Sure!" Ruby said, grinning. "Are you okay? You're being, like, super nice."

Shrugging elegantly, Weiss sipped at her tea. "I am fine. I just feel that even though I lost Myrtenaster to you, I still feel like I won a little."

Ruby blinked her large, silver eyes, and tilted her head to the side. "Um… okay? Great!"

Weiss nodded, and soundlessly set down her tea, standing up with her book bag. "Well, if you'll excuse me, Ruby. I will see you later."

"What? Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Yang in the library. We are going to study for the next class together, and then we planned to go on a walk." Weiss answered, her smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. It wasn't polite to gloat, least of all when you lost a bet – but still won, really –, but Weiss could not help feeling a bit smug as she slipped her book bag over her shoulder. "You are right, though. A little change is good every now and again."

And then, with nothing further to add, leaving a shocked, open-mouthed Ruby, Weiss turned and strolled out of the cafeteria. She was running a bit late for her and Yang's study-date, but knew Yang would likely not care, simply shrugging and saying 'screw being punctual', and reach down to paw at Weiss' backside with her uncouth, brutish hands. Weiss promised she would smack Yang upside the head if she did that.

But, then again, she assumed Yang had that planned as well.

0 – 0 – 0

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There we have it. I hope it was enjoyable for what it was, and it sparks other people's creativity a little. While not my favorite pairing, it was still fun to practice.
> 
> ***Will work for glomps, and Kudos. Tasty, tasty kudos***


End file.
